Truck bolster form a part of the undercarriage of railroad cars. The truck bolsters include wear rings which must be periodically replaced. The customary practice is to first remove the truck bolster from the undercarriage and to then manually cut the worn ring from the truck bolster by means of a cutting torch. After the worn frame has been cut from the truck bolster, milling or grinding is ordinarily required. A new ring is then positioned on the truck bolster and welded thereto.
The manual cutting and welding operation just described does involve considerable time and expense. The manual cutting of the ring from the truck bolster necessitates considerable grinding or milling which thereby substantially increases the cost of the overall operation. Furthermore, the manual cutting and welding requires considerable time and labor.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a mechanized truck bolster renewal system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a truck bolster ring renewal system including means for centering the bolster with respect to the cutting and welding torches.
A further object of the invention is to provide a truck bolster ring renewal system which substantially reduces the amount of time and labor ordinarily required to manipulate the bolster, remove the worn ring, locate and align the new ring and weld the same thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mechanized truck bolster ring renewal system which is extremely convenient to operate.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mechanized truck bolster ring renewal system which is durable in use and safe to operate.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.